a la ducha con Shaoran Li
by tsukisxs
Summary: En el instituto de Tomoeda, hombres y mujeres deben compartir las duchas por castigo del director.- Dios Shaoran Li es mi compañero de ducha, dijo Sakura. Shaoran la evita, ¿Pero que pasara en el ultimo dia de castigo? Lemmon adaptacion!


**Holaaaaaaaaaa de vuelta aquiiiiiiiii les traigo esta historia ojo! No es mia es de camila black gracias por dejarme adaptar esta historia los personajes no son mios si si ya se nada de aki es mio pero djenme imaginar que asi es no? Jejejejejjee ADVERTENCIA muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho contenido de lemon asi que a los que no les gusta este tipo de historias pues djenme decirles que se cambien de rating que conste que los he advertido!**

* * *

**La Ducha con Shaoran Li**

**Hoy era lunes, me esperaba otra larga semana en el instituto de Tomoeda, soy Sakura Kinomoto, pero prefiero que me digan Saku, me mude a vivir con Fujitaka hace poco menos de un ao, soy muy tranquila en clases, no soy de hacer revuelo, pero en las fiestas, soy otra Sakura, a la que le gustan los hombres, bailar, disfrutar de la vida, pero solo es mi circulo cercano que conoce a esa Sakura, ya que por ser hija del jefe de policia, mi conducta debe de ser intachable**

**Me dirigia al auditorio porque el director nos queria informar una noticia, nadie sabia que se traia entre manos, pero al querer reunirnos a todos los de mi clase, no deberia ser nada bueno.**

**Mientras caminaba en el pasillo me encontre con Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, si hubiera alguna manera de describirla seria "Duende Hiperactiva", es bajita, de contextura delgada, pero no flacucha, su pelo corto es negro azabache, que peina de manera alocada en que deja todas sus puntas en todas las direcciones.**

**- Sakurita_, Sabes que nos tiene que decir el director?_, pregunto mi amiga.**

**- _Claro Tomoyo, se me olvidaba que soy la "Seorita popularidad" y que siempre estoy enterada de todo_.- respondi a mi amiga con cierta irona. Ella solo rodo sus ojos y camino conmigo.**

**Cuando llegamos al auditorio, ya estaban todos los estudiantes rumoreando que podria ser lo que el director nos tendria que informar, se hablaba desde que nos cancelarian la matricula, hasta que nos regalarian un viaje a Hawai por ser la mejor clase. Pasaron algunos minutos y el director salio al escenario, derepente todo el auditorio quedo en completo silencio a la espera de que nos tenia que decir..**

**- _Alumnos ayer en la tarde, tuvimos unos problemas en las duchas de los hombres, algun graciosito perforo las caerias, no dejando que llegue el agua a las duchas, por esa razon, hasta el viernes hombres y mujeres compartiran duchas, ese sera su castigo.- _derrepente solo se escucharon murmullos por la nueva noticia.- _hay una lista en el pasillo, las parejas no son removibles, nadie, repito nadie cambia parejas, la lista correspondiente a las parejas que tendran para las duchas, confiamos en que seran lo bastante maduros para asumir el castigo. Gracias.- _y asi sin mas salio del auditorio, solamente en 2 segundos los estudiantes corrieron hacia el pasillo para ver que pareja les habia tocado en las duchas.**

**_- Vamos_ Sakura_, apurate, quiero saber quien me toco, te imaginas fuera Yue, que mal, es muy feo no me gusta ... Pero y si fuera Eriol, dios seria mi oportunidad de tenerlo .- _me decia saltando Tomoyo.**

**Llegamos a donde estaba la lista, estaba lleno de estudiantes, algunos reclamando por sus pareja, como Mei Ling Rae que reclamaba que Touya fuera su "compaero de ducha", decia que necesitaba a alguien mas guapo para que le tallara la espalda, por otro lado estaba la sonrojada Chiharu, ya que su compaero era Takashi, yo sabia que ellos se gustaban, asi que seguro era que terminarian juntos despues de esto, o simplemente teniendo sexo.**

**- Sakura_, _Sakura_, _Sakura_ .- _decia Tomoyo.- _Me toco Eriol, puedes creerlo osea lo vere baandose, B-A-A-N-D-O-S-E ... bueno aunque sinceramente espero tenerlo haciendome algunas cositas, ... Dios tengo que ponerme sexy - _de verdad primera vez que veia tan contenta y ardiente a mi amiga, pero habia algo que opacaba el sentirme feliz y era el miedo que tenia de saber quien era mi "compaero de ducha", ya que no queria que me tocara Yukito, y su pequea barita. o algun otro peor.**

**_.- Que pasa _Sakura_, no quieres conocer a tu compaero?.- _me preguntaba Tomoyo, me di cuenta que me habia perdido en mis pensamientos, pero solo atine a rodar los ojos y acercarme a la lista a ver quien era mi "afortunado" compaero.**

**_.- Haber, Kinomoto, Kinomoto.-_ Decia mientras me buscaba, pero lo que no espera era ver quien era mi "compaero de ducha", no era nada mas ni nada menos que el super expectacular, sexy, y delicioso Shaoran Li, dios tuve que apoyarme de Tomoyo para no desmayarme de la emocion, no hay persona mas irresistible que Shaoran, tiene unos musculos perfectos para su cuerpo, unas piernas duras, aunque espero que no sea lo unico que tenga duro.**

**- Sakura_, Estas bien? Que te pasa? .- _preguntaba Tomoyo, me hizo a un lado y busco mi nombre en la lista, solamente pude ver su sonrisa de duende desquiciada, cuando se fijo en mi compaero. _.- _Sakura,_ Tu sabes que significa?, vamos hoy mismo a comprar los mejores bikinis del mundo, es tu momento, sabemos que Shaoran siempre te ha gustado, asi que disfruta y revoluciona sus hormonas.- _Sabia que no podia discutirle a Tomoyo, aunque en realidad no queria hacerlo ya que sabia que tenia razon, asi que simplemente asenti con la cabeza.**

**Despues de salir del instituto Tomoyo me llevo al centro comercial, estuvimos horas y horas, ella se compro un bikini negro, dejando muy poco a la imaginacion, si el suyo era pequeo, el mio era peor, era un bikini azul electrico, que tapaba lo justo y necesario, Tomoyo me decia que no podiamos ser tan lanzadas para llegar y desnudarnos, pero con estos bikinis era algo muy parecido**

**Llegue cansadisima a mi casa, y aunque tenia los nervios a flor de piel, pude dormir sin problemas, esa noche soe con Shaoran y todo lo que hariamos maana los dos en esa ducha.**

**Me desperte echa un manojo de nervios, y muy mojada, no podia creer que hoy en en algunas horas mas estaria compartiendo ducha con Shaoran Li, y si es que tenia suerte estariamos haciendo algo mas que baarnos, doy gracias a Fujitaka en haberme puesto en el instituto y que me obliguen hacer deporte casi todos los dias.**

**Tomoyo me vino a buscar para ir con ella a clases, se le notaba con solo mirarla que no cabia mas de la emocion, ya que se iba a duchar con "su Eriol", si reconozco que Eriol es lindo, pero no creo que ninguna belleza se compare a esos ojos tan claros como la miel que me dejan sin aliento, o ese cabello suave despeinado color marron chocolate de Shaoran, okey debo dejar de pensar en el o mi ropa interior estara humeda todo el dia**

**Las horas transcurrieron demasiado lentas a mi parecer, o a lo mejor era que solo queria , llegar a Deporte, cuando al fin llegue a mi asignatura favorita, me puse mi buso deportivo y sali a clases a dar lo mejor de mi, asumo que no soy una gran atleta, pero estoy dentro del promedio., ni mala ni buena. Creo que nunca habia sudado tanto en mi vida, no se si eran los nervios, la emocion, o solamente me esforce demasiado en hacer la clase, cosa que no creo.**

**Cuando llegue cerca de las duchas pude localizar a Shaoran con la mirada, creo que en ese mismo momento me derreti, cuando su vista localizo a la mia, me regalo una sonrisa torcida que de inmediato supe que era mi favorita, se me salio el corazon cuando senti que se acercaba a mi, solo pude reaccionar cuando senti sus mieles en mi cuerpo y me dijo :**

**- _Kinomoto puedes ocupar la ducha tu sola, yo me duchare en mi casa ._- y sin mas salio de la clase rumbo a su casa, eso si dandome la magnifica vista de su trasero, pero dejandome con las ganas a flor de piel, no se de verdad que hice mal, yo pense que el queria ducharse conmigo, bueno talvez no soy la gran cosa, pero no soy fea.**

**Entre a la ducha SOLA, y me bae durante un buen rato, digo como minimo, ya que ayer tuve que soportar a Tomoyo en el mall, para que, para que Shaoran Li, me dejara con las ganas de poder verlo sin ropa y baandose a mi lado, yo pense que el seria el primero en entrar, ya que los hombres, sus revolucionadas hormonas y todo eso, no puedo creer que haya rechazado una oportunidad como esta.**

**Luego de terminar pase por la ducha de Tomoyo, le iba a preguntar si venia conmigo a mi casa, cuando oi un: - _Oh Dios Eriol dame mas_.- claro ella se divierte montandose a Eriol y yo tengo que irme a mi casa sola, y con un dolor entre medio de las piernas al saber que no pude tener a Shaoran Li en la ducha, y en mi cuerpo.**

**Llegue a mi casa fastidiada, a lo mejor algo le ocurrio a Shaoran para que se tuviera que llegar a baar a su casa, o talvez como era un caballero, no queria incomodarme, pero rayos yo queria que me incomodara toda la vida, ya que no tenia nada que hacer hice la cena para Fujitaka, mi tarea y me acoste.**

**En la maana cuando estaba lista y esperando a Tomoyo, me llego un mensaje suyo que decia: _Saku me voy con Eri al colegio, es mejor de lo que pensaba, Oh dios, en clase te lo contare todo.- _Claro Tomoyo ya tiene a Eriol y hacen quizas que cosas y yo Dios, estoy que reviento por Shaoran, pero no el se tenia que duchar en su casa. Llegue a clases, Tomoyo se sento a mi lado, hechando a Naoko de su puesto al lado mio, y comenzo .- _Sakura te mueres, es un Dios, es increible, su cuerpo, tiene musculos, pero no en exceso, y el sexo es increible, no se que me hizo, pero con un solo beso casi me vine, de verdad, cuando me toco, me acaricio, Dios necesito llegar a deporte para estar con Eri...- _Y siguio asi todo el dia, es que acaso no sabe que estoy en sequia de sexo, pero bueno llego a deporte, y se perdio de mi vista, ya que en la clase hizo pareja con su Erii.**

**La clase termino, y para sorpresa, no vi a Shaoran los ultimos minutos, no me moleste en buscarlo, me saque la ropa, quedando en mi bikini para irme a duchar y poder llegar a casa a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sexo, estaba tan recluida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que choque contra alguien en mi ducha, espera dije MI ducha, Ohh dios, quien mas que l podia estar aqui.**

**- _Sakura, lo siento no te vi, bueno acabo de terminar, baate sin problema_.- asumo que no le tome mucha importancia a lo que me decia, ya que solo pude ver que iba con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y nada mas, no se como no sufri una combustion espontanea en ese momento, era perfecto, demasiado perfecto, su pecho mojado, su pelo goteando, no se que me paso pero senti que me caia, creo que Shaoran se dio cuenta de eso por que me acerco mas a su cuerpo sosteniendome. **

**- Sakura_ respira ..._ .- Rayos por eso senti ese mareo, se me habia olvidado respirar, pero no tengo la culpa, que sea un perfecto Dios griego, que alborote mis hormonas, que me enloquezca su cuerpo, que moje mis braguitas. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, creo que ahora estoy mejor.**

**- _Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas aqui, como ayer no te duchaste, no pense que estuvieras aqu_.- dije**

**- _Si bueno, estoy algo apurado...Adios Sakura_.- nisiquiera le pude responder porque al momento de despedirse abrio la puerta y se fue, dejandome otra vez sola en la ducha, con un nuevo dolor en entre mis piernas por haberlo visto sin polera y solo con una toalla envolviendolo, creo que no me fue tan bien como Tomoyo, ya que maana es la ultima ducha, pero aunque sea consegui verlo en toalla.**

**Me bae tranquilamente sin bikini, sabiendo que nadie vendria a molestarme, me tome mi tiempo igual que ayer para relajar mis musculos, cuando termine seque mi cuerpo con la toalla y me hice una coleta alta en el cabello, me vesti y sali rumbo a mi casa.**

**Pase cerca de la ducha de Tomoyo y Eriol y diablos desde aqui se escuchaban los gritos de Eriol - _Dios Tomoyo, tan mojada ... tan estrecha_ .- Claro mi amiga disfruta del seguro mejor sexo de su vida gracias a que Eriol si se quiere baar con ella, y yo tengo que ser bollerista y escuchar los gemidos de los demas, para saber algo de sexo.**

**Llegue refunfuando a mi casa, le hice la cena a Fujitaka, e hize mi tarea de Literatura, maana era mi ultimo dia de ejercicio en la semana, por ende el ultimo dia que "compartiria" ducha con Shaoran Li, claro aunque solo lo haya visto un minuto y eso. Cuando estuve desocupada, me puse mi pijama y me acoste esperando un nuevo dia.**

**Desperte con la alarma, me di un corto bao, me vesti con unas calzas y una polera larga, ya que hoy raramente en Tomoeda estaba despejado, y como amo el sol tenia que celebrarlo con mi ropa. De nuevo me fui sola al instituto, claro ya que ahora Tomoyo tenia a "Eriol el semental", no creo que lo quiera dejar ir para que cualquiera se le acerque.**

**Entregue mi trabajo de literatura, el dia fue sumamente normal, exceptuando que hoy seria el ultimo dia de duchas compartidas, aunque claro para mi no era la gran cosa, ya que no habia compartido ningun dia con mi "compaero de ducha" Shaoran Li.**

**Despues de almorzar con Tomoyo y Eriol, el nuevo pretendiente oficial de mi amiga, me dirigi al gimnasio, para cambiarme la ropa por el buzo de ejercicios para esta clase. El profesor nos hizo correr las dos horas seguidas con descansos de 5 minutos cada 15 minutos, creo que todo el mundo incluyendome termino muerto.**

**Me diriguia a las duchas, cuando vi a Shaoran salir por la puerta con sus cosas, asi que tengo de nuevo la ducha para mi sola pense, fui a los camerinos, me saque el buzo, lo guarde en mi bolso, saque mi bikini, me lo puse y me tape con la toalla. Cuando llegue a la ducha, me saque el bikini, al fin y al cabo, nadie me veria, me podria baar comodamente como ayer.**

**Saque mi shampoo de fresas y fresia, mi preferido, me verti una cantidad importante en la mano y comenze a lavar mi cabello. Lo lave dos veces, porque hoy habia sudado demasiado, cuando de repente comence a pensar en Shaoran, en sus ojos marones, su cabello pegado a su cara, su muy marcado oblicuo. recorde cuando lo vi salir de la ducha, con su torzo marcado, comence a acariciarme los pechos pensando en el, en que eran sus manos mas que recorrian mi cuerpo, roze mi pezones con la yema de los dedos, cuando solte un breve gemido. Abri mis ojos y vi como las orbes chocolate de Shaoran me miraban, sinceramente estaba tan concentrada acariciandome que no lo senti llegar, pase mi vista por su cuerpo y solo llevaba un boxer negro apretado, que hacia notoria su ereccion. No lo pense dos veces y mirandolo comence a acariciarme, pellizcando mis pezones, lamiendome los labios, Shaoran me miraba sin quitar su vista de mi. **

**Camine dos pasos hacia el, que seguia mirandome y comence a pasar mis manos por mi vagina, solo rozando suavemente, provocandolo, provocandome. Comence a acariciarme gimiendo su nombre. .- Shaoran_ ...__ Ohh si _Shaoran_ ... Humm_ .- frote mi clitoris con mi dedo indice y luego lo intruduje en mi, penetrandome y mirandolo siempre a los ojos, la ereccion de Shaoran iba a romper su ropa interior, Dios era E-N-O-R-M-E y solo mirarlo hacia que me empapara cada vez mas, tenia que sentirlo en mi boca, succionar ese manjar divino, y cerre lo ojos, concentrandome en todas estas sensaciones.**

**Saque mi dedo y lo introduje a mi boca, probando yo misma mi sabor, realmente estaba demasiado excitada pensando en que Shaoran me veia acariciandome para el, frote mi clitoris con dos dedos mas rapido, provocando gemidos mas altos. Abri los ojos pero no encontre a Shaoran, quizas lo habia espantado, claro al verme masturbandome, debio pensar que estoy loca.**

**Estaba tan sumida en mis ideas, que no me di cuenta cuando sus dedos se introdujeron en mi haciendome casi gritar, Dios no se habia ido, estaba detras de mi, penetrandome con sus dedos, su ereccion rozaba mi trasero, haciendo una friccion increible, eran mucho mejor sus dedos que los mios, los de el recorrian toda mi vagina, como queriendo grabarse cada parte de ella, empezo a morder el lobulo de mi oreja y a la vez succionandolo, no lo podia creer nisiquiera estaba adentro y ya era lo mejor que me habia pasado.**

**- _Te gusto tocarte pensando en mi? Diablos sakura, yo estos dias no vine a ducharme contigo porque sabia que cuando te hiciera mia nunca mas te dejaria ir ... como podria dejarte ir si tu vagina me llama, con su humedad, con su olor.- _Dijo metiendo 3 dedos dentro de mi, y provocandome un gemido.- _Jurame que nadie te hara gemir como yo ... que nadie te hara el amor como yo .. Ohh Dios que nadie te excitara como yo ... Juramelo sakura._- me reclamo.**

**- _Lo ...__ juro ... _Shaoran.- dije con la voz cortada**

**De la nada me dio vuelta y deboro mis labios sin piedad, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, sin aviso, quede un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente le devolvi el beso, besaba increible, solo hacia que me excitara aun mas, mordio y jalo mi labio inferior.**

**- _Bebe, nunca mas te acaricies, para eso estan mis manos, desde ahora solo yo te acariciare- _dijo rozando fuertemente mi clitoris con sus dedos, y metiendo uno de mis pezones a su boca, de mi boca salio un gemido increiblemente alto, que creo que hasta fujitaka pudo escucharlo.**

**Me beso salvajemente y me levanto, inmediatamente puse mis piernas al rededor de su cadera buscando ficcion. Shaoran se separo un poco y puso su punta en mi entrada, haciendo temblar, solto un gruido totalmente sexy, haciendo que soltara algunos jugos vaginales en su punta. Baje mi mano y acaricie toda su excitacion, capturando asi algunos de mis jugos en mis dedos y pasandolos por su boca, el inmediatamente succiono mis dedos, recorriendolos con la lengua y gimiendo por su sabor.- _Deliciosa .__- _murmuro.**

**Separe mis piernas de sus caderas y las situe en el suelo, separandome de Shaoran, el me tiro de la cintura, para que volviera a la forma en que estaba, pero fui mas rapido que el, me agache y tome su largo, grande, grueso y delicioso pene entre mis manos introduciendolo a mi boca. Shaoran solto un gruido de su pecho, y coloco sus manos en mi pelo, llevando el ritmo de las embestidas de mi boca. Su sabor no tenia comparacion, era increible, el era increible. **

**Shaoran me levanto y automaticamente puse mis piernas al rededor de su cadera, de una sola estocada me penetro entera, de nuestras bocas salio un _.__- Ahhhhhh si .- _sumamente sexy, Shaoran me penetraba con fuerza, hasta el fondo, haciendo que lo sintiera todo. No se como pude vivir todo este tiempo sin este placer, Shaoran Li era un rey en la cama, o aqui en la ducha, pero era un rey, mientras me embestia, succionaba fuertemente mis pezones. Me puso contra la fria ceramica y empezo a penetrarme cada vez mas lento, pero haciendome sentir el placer mas grande de mi vida.**

**- _saku, estas tan mojada, joder tan estrecha, grita que yo soy el que te excita ... gritalo._**

**_- Tu ... _Shaoran_ .- _dije entrecortadamente.**

**- _Joder sak ... gritalo, quiero que todo el mundo te oiga ... grita para mi bebe.- _dijo y luego froto salvajemente mi clitoris.**

**- _Ohhh si _Shaoran_ tu ... joder mas fuerte ... dame mas fuerte .-_ dije gritando a todo pulmon.**

**- _Eres mia, oiste kinomto, solo mia, ... bebe grita que eres mia, gritalo o parare .- _dijo bajando la intensidad de sus embestidas, y haciendo que mi orgasmo se alejara.**

**_- Dios _Shaoran_ soy tuya, tuya, tuya, pero sigue amor, correte para mi .- _dije cada vez mas fuerte perdiendo la razon.**

**En un momento Shaoran me miro a los ojos, y me penetro salvajemente, senti como su miembro me llenaba, haciendome sentir una deliciosa burbuja en el estomago, a punto de reventar.**

**_- _Shaoran_ ...__ me vengo, joder bebe ... correte conmigo, ... porfavor._- rogo Sakura.**

**- _Ohh si Sakura ...Sakura ... ... Ahhhh .-_ dijo gritando Shaoran, llegando al orgasmo.**

**- _Ahhhhhh_ .- gritaron los dos al unisono y dandose un beso salvaje y apasionado para callar sus gemidos.**

**Despues de unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos, intentando normalizar sus respitaciones, Sakura se bajo de su cadera, tocando el piso algo torpe. Shaoran la atrajo hacia el y la beso dulcemente, porque sabia que al hacer a Sakura su mujer, no podria dejar de desearla y quererlo solo para el.**

**_- Mia_.- dijo Shaoran susurrandole en el oido.**

**_- Tuya.- _dijo Sakura en sus labios, antes de besarlo.**

**Sakura, se puso el bikini y Shaoran sus boxers, y salieron rumbo a los camerinos, para poder vestirse, algunos de sus compaeros los miraban, queriendolos hacer sentir incomodos, pero ellos iban en su burbuja personal, y nada podria sacarlos de ella.**

**Shaoran le dijo a Sakura que lo esperara, que iba a solucionar unos asuntos pendientes y volvia por ella, a ella no le molesto en lo absoluto, se vistio lentamente, con una sonrisa estupida en el rostro, que duda que algo se la pueda borrar.**

**Shaoran esperaba fuera de los camerinos a Sakura, con una preciosa sonrisa torcida, que era la favorita de ella, caminaron abrazados hasta el Volvo de l, y este en el pasillo le susurro en el oido.**

**- _No se porque, pero presiento que las duchas de los hombres no estaran listas durante bastante tiempo.-_ dijo Shaoran**

**- _Porque? ._- pregunto inocentemente Sakura.**

**- _Porque creo que se les perdio esto, y sin esto puede que hallan algunas filtraciones- _dijo Shaoran mostrando pequeos pedazos de caerias, y dandole su sonrisa a Sakura.- _Asi que amor maana me demostraras que eres mia y siempre lo seras._**

**_- Tuya .- _respondio Sakura.**

**_- Mia.- _le devolvio Shaoran en sus labios antes de besarlos con pasion y diversion, sabiendo que esto recien comienzaba.**

* * *

**Jejejejeje que pillo es shaoran! Bueno es hora de irme si les gusto hay esta el botoncito aun no se por que siempre dicen botoncito verde si yo siempre lo veo de azul para los comentarios que aun que no se como pero le hare llegar a la autora jojoojojojojo ojala les guste! Que a mi me encanto jejejejej muy pronto tambin vendrn muuuuuuuchas mas historias con mas lemon jejejejje mi pobre cabeza va a explotar nos vemos **

**Tambin voy a seguir escribiendo aun te amo como voy a olvidar si es una de mis primeras historias asi k noooo lo voy a olvidar ahora si me voy**

**Matta neeeeee**

**Aprovecho que mi hermano no esta en casa lo cual es mejor la computadora con internet para mi solita kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que suerte jojjoojojooj**


End file.
